


Lost and Found

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Heavenly Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka has lost his way. Can he pick up the pieces?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-22 06:59am to 07:26am  
> Creation: 2018-08-23 06:06am to 06:28am  
> Creation: 2018-08-23 07:01am to 07:17am  
> Creation: 2018-08-23 01:19pm to 01:34pm

When Tezuka woke up to a pristine white room he tried hard to get his sluggish mind to help him solve the puzzle of being there in the first place.

He had led a huge business meeting but hadn't felt too well. His body must have given out. Feeling himself down he encountered several bandages around his torso, concluding that he had either hit something really hard while falling or already having been treated for a condition he had consciously ignored for a while now. Either way didn't make the truth hurt less.

No one was sitting with him, again.  
No one was still close enough to him to care what happened.

Unbidden tears made their way down his face at that. 

He had strived to achieve everything society held dear.

He had a good and well-paying job.  
He had a nice, over average, apartment.  
The luxury of not having to look if he could buy something or not.

But he also had no one to share those things with.  
Not even friends to invite to dinner from time to time.

The tears didn't stop until there were none left and only broken hiccups remained.

Having found it difficult to sit, all he had been able to do was dab the tissues from the nightstand at his nose and cheeks to dry them at least a bit.

Knowing that the streaks of salt would remain no matter what he did, he was surprised when someone suddenly handed him a washcloth, helping him clean the remnants away before sitting down on a chair and handing him his glasses.

"Good morning, Tezuka."

"Oshitari."

The name had been slow in coming to his mind but he blue-haired male smiled anyway.

"Well, that at least means your mind is completely back. How are you feeling? Bodily, I mean."

Tezuka considered the question, although a bit too long if one asked the man sitting next to him.

"Alright. Nothing hurts overly much."

Oshitari smiled.

"Good. I'm going to keep you here for a few days. The surgery went well but your body had already reached several limits when it gave out."

The reprimand was certainly there but not so harsh that Tezuka was unable to take it in his current state. 

"We already informed the colleague that was sent for an update of your state. No need to fret over that. Is there someone else you'd like me to call?"

Tezuka knew there were no tears left but that didn't stop his body from trying and his face turning away from Oshitari in shame.

With a sigh the other man stood before making his way to the door. Not yet opening it he turned back to his patient, expression serious.

"I don't know what happened during the last years but it is clear to see that you are not happy. I do know that many of my colleagues would wait a few days and then tell you to kindly see a professional to talk it out with but I am not going to do that. I don't think that's what you need."

When Tezuka's eyes turned towards him, Oshitari smiled very thinly.

"I do remember the captain of Seigaku as a very strong, clear-headed person. Knowing exactly what he wanted. Maybe it's time you took a break to find yourself again. This in here, right now, would never have happened because the Tezuka I remember would never have been this careless. Please, think about it. I won't interfere on a professional level but I'll be here if you wish to talk to a friendly presence."

*

Pulling the door closed with a soft thud and a deep breath, Tezuka made his way out of the building. A small carry-on, one bag and his ever faithful tennis bag were with him. Everything else had been sold off or given away when selling the apartment.

Somehow his mind felt lighter though. Not as constricted. 

The apartment had been everything he had wanted once but - in the end - he had not entertained even one guest. Despite the grand rooms and nice view of the city.

Sighing, he shook the thoughts out of his head. No need to dwell. He had wanted a new start, so he had to do this with a fresh mind.

His new abode wasn't that far away actually. By foot, like he had somehow ended up going there, about an hour. 

It was a one room apartment. Nothing fancy. Not much to speak of and everything but what society would declare suitable. But it was what Tezuka wanted. 

He had long thought about the question Oshitari had put to him in the hospital and changing apartments was his first step of the answer he had come up with.

He didn't need much space. He needed a warm, welcoming bed, a tidy environment he could oversee with one or two glances and that was it.

He didn't want to hide himself away again when he was not working. Especially not with Oshitari offering him some company every now and then, even wanting to introduce him to some other people - socially.

No. What he really wanted was people around him again. To be able to talk about other matters than work. To enjoy good food while being allowed to actually laugh when someone at the table told a good tale and not further train the society laugh that was good etiquette since his first day in job training.

He would start anew. Socially.

His job he would continue keeping, for a while. 

The selling of his apartment and the rest of many of his belongings had added a sizable amount to the already nice number on his bank account. 

He knew he didn't have to work if he didn't want to but consciously hiding himself away because of that would never be an option ever again. The job at least made him go outside. Coupled with what Oshitari seemed to have in mind, might actually be his absolution.

*

Waking up Tezuka became aware of two things.  
One: He enjoyed how the light played with the interior of his new home.  
Two: He was hard.

The latter startled him enough to check with his hand and he groaned deeply when it wrapped around heated flesh.

Letting the other hand stray towards his ass he parted his cheeks, the groan getting even deeper, while his hips began thrusting of their own accord.

It had been so long since he had been touched for anything but a medical. Even longer that he had indulged in self-pleasure, though he had done so almost regularly during his school days. But, with the first day of job training and losing touch more and more with everyone he knew, his body had either not gotten the urge or a shower had taken care of the problem immediately. 

A soft scream escaped when his orgasm finally hit, leaving him panting and tangled in now sweat-drenched sheets.

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Tezuka remembered how intense his orgasms used to be and how embarrassed he had been when a hard-on presented itself at the oddest of moments in the oddest of places. 

So very embarrassing but also so much fun.

Making himself get up and under the spray wasn't as difficult as he had imagined and he was back in no time at the small kitchen table, pouring himself a cup of tea and thinking about his schedule for the day. 

Oshitari had asked him to yet another party. This one actually in his own apartment. Tezuka didn't know the guest list but was sure that many interesting people would be there. Oshitari always made sure of that, no matter which party he made him attend.

Knowing what work entailed however, made Tezuka pause. It would be a gruesome day, possibly running too long to go out afterward.

Berating himself for those thoughts, Tezuka proceeded to fill his to-go mug with another helping of tea. 

Then he would just have to go there without changing first, straight from work. Wouldn't be the first time either. Besides, during school those things had happened all the time.

Grabbing his briefcase and mug he sent one last look over his surroundings, smiling when recognizing the feeling it produced and then stepped out the door. 

This would be a good day.

*

When Tezuka stepped through the door into the familiar apartment he was immediately engulfed by an obviously happy, as well as slightly drunk, host.

"Tezuka! Finally! Come on, I'd like you to meet someone!"

And off they were. Tezuka didn't try putting his briefcase down while he was being dragged nor did he try to stop the unstoppable force pulling at him.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu meet Yukimura Seiichi, former…"

"Captain of Rikkaidai." Tezuka finished for Oshitari, who blinked owlishly before laughing loudly.

"Oh good, you know each other. Then I'll leave you to it. Have fun!"

And he was gone.

Tezuka might have looked at the retreating back for too long, obviously contemplating what had just happened when a melodious laugh met his ears.

"I think he's much more drunk than he let's on."

Tezuka nodded, trying to gain back his own footing.

"You look well and I'm flattered you actually remember me."

"You were our opponents at Nationals."

Yukimura smiled.

"True but I doubt you remember all of my team members and all of their names."

Which was also true. Tezuka didn't. But he did remember Yukimura. Maybe even too vividly. 

"Share a glass of punch with me?"

The question was innocent enough, though Tezuka still raised an eyebrow. 

"Only if it's not spiked."

Yukimura started laughing again.

"Oh no. Really, it's not. Besides, Niou is not here to do it and Oshitari really has a very low tolerance for alcohol. Especially for a physician."

It was Tezuka's turn to smile and Yukimura's eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter for a second but then the moment was broken and Yukimura handed him a glass, raising his own in a toast.

"To reunited opponents."

"You do know that this is a problem in itself?"

"To old and now new acquaintances then." Yukimura remarked with another smile, waiting for Tezuka to clink their glasses together.

When Tezuka finally raised his own, Yukimura couldn't help but wait with baited breath at the words the former Seigaku captain would choose.

"To new friends and maybe more."

Yukimura's eyes softened and his lips turned into an appreciative smile before replying.

"To new friends and maybe more."


End file.
